Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ski board and, more particularly, to a board for snow skiing. Prior Art
Presently, snow boards come in different shapes, are of different construction and are provided with different types of bindings.
Injection molding is used for making the basic plastic snow board. Some snow boards are adapted with bindings designed for receiving standard ski boots. Others offer a binding adapted for receiving a general footwear and, more particularly, a winter boot which overlies a base plate of the binding. The binding and the base plate can also be adapted for swiveling with respect to the snow board.
The above mentioned types of bindings are substantially expensive.